just hold me
by abigail-ann-cullen
Summary: after bella and edwards wedding night they get a call from alice and end up in the hospital with a baby   i suck at summarys
1. Chapter 1

There we were in the Hospital waiting room for Charslie to come back with the results. I was scared, i would have rather faced Victoria then sit here and wait for my pregnancy results. We still have no idea how this could happen when Edward was not suppose to produce anything but venom. While i was waiting i was thinking back on how this all stared.

It was a wedding night and as promised Edward carried me into our hotel room in Seattle, where we would stay until the trip to France for our honeymoon. He laid me down and we slowly stared kissing with each breath the kisses got stronger and faster until we were starting to remove each others clothing. my dress was harder to get out of than into, but with a little help i managed. I was there on the bed naked for the first time in front of Edward, and he naked to. And then he said "Bella. i love you more than anything ever, no matter what we will always be together"

"i love you too" i said with more love than i ever said before.

We stared kissing again, it was getting faster. then i felt it a sharp pain, but yet it was the best feeling I've ever felt. i knew he wasn't causing me pain on purpose it was because this was my first time. then it hit me, i screamed in pleasure. As he thrust in and out each time taking my breath away.

It seemed like forever before we were laying there cuddling under the blankets, both exausted. I was drifting to sleep before i

even noticed. Edward was humming my song and rubbing small circles into my back. Everying became softer and quieter till it all was dark, i slept dreamlessly for the first night in a while.


	2. phone call

I woke up the next morning to Edward kissing my hand "time to go Bella we cant be late"

"eeerrg alright. human moment please"

"ok but Bella we kinda need to talk"

"about what?"

"um well Alice called me last night after you feel asleep, and she said she had a vision of you giving birth to a baby"

"What. Wait. thats impossible"

"i guess she told Charslie, and he said to see him right away as soon as we get back from France"

"but.." i was cut off by a kiss

"bella its ok don't worry about this, Alice could have made a mistake. now go take your human moment. i love you"

"ok and i love you too" I went into the bathroom and just looked at myself in the mirror, i didn't know what to think. its impossible to have a baby with a vampire. I must have lost track of time and i heard Edward knocking on the door

"Bella we need to leave in 10"

"ok" i shouted "ill be right out" So i jumped in the shower and washed and shaved as quick as possible. i managed without cutting myself anywhere. As soon as i threw a blue hoodie and some jeans i was out the door in a flash, i would say "vampire" speed, but Edward would defiantly say it was slow.

Edward was there with all the bags packed and ready to go. i hadn't even noticed what time it was, it was 5:30 am. Wow no wonder i was so tired.

We got in the car and headed to the airport."ready to go on our honeymoon, love" Edward asked with his crooked smile.

i blushed and said "I'm as ready as ill ever be" we were going to spend a week I'm Paris. then come back and be changed, but no about this whole baby stuff, idk what is going to happen. it all seemed like a dream.

We got the the air port just in time to get on our flight. it would take a while to get to France. But with Edward i wouldn't care if it took 100 years.

We landed in Paris some time later. And headed right away to get a rental car. It was a silver Lexus LF-A. we headed to out hotel witch was like a castle. We parked the car and got checked into out room. just the Edwards phone rang. it was Alice.

"hello"

"hi, Edward"

"yes, what"

"i had another vision, its a girl, and um you named her Elizabeth after her mother. OH IM SO EXCITED IM GOING TO BE AN AUNT."

"Alice calm down, we don't even know whats going ot yet"

"oh yes, well as soon as you get back Carslie will explain everything, i guess the sort of thing happened once before"

"what do you mean once before?"

" well he said something about if a vampire is a virgin and has never releced...um its still inside them"

"what?"

"i don't know i cant explain this, do you want to talk to carlsie?"

"um, no ill talk once we get back. this is our honeymoon, i don't need to worry"

"yea, your right. i wont bother you the rest of the trip. take care. oh and tell bella its all ok."

"alice i dont think bella knows whats going on at all, ill wait to bug her till we get back"

"ok bye"

" bye alice"

"what was that all about" i asked.

"not much alice was just informing me of whats going on back home. but we don't need to worry about that now do we mrs.cullem" he let out a growl, and smiled the most sexual smile ever.

"oh edward"

"mmm bella" with that he laid me on the bed and we wre naked before i even knew it.


	3. hospital

Chapter 3

disclaimer: i dont own anything

I REALLY LIKE REVIEWS!! SO GIVE THEM TO ME

-------------------------------------

We spent most of our honeymoon like that. Once in a while at night we would go for a walk or go out to eat, sight seeing.

As soon as we got back to Forks. All the Cullens were waiting for is in the living room. "OH YAY, YOUR BACK"

"yup, and we had the best time ever" Edward looked over and gave me a little wink.

Carslie walked in and then walked right out with Edward following right behind him. He must have told him something trough his thoughts. Alice dragged me to her room "Alice i haven't even unpacked"

"don't worry about it Bella ill have Esme do it, but for now we need to talk"

"oh about the baby thing, Alice that is totally stupid"

"bella i saw it your going to have a baby!" she was excited

"i wont believe it till i see it"

"fine as soon as edward and carslie are done he'll take us to the hospital and we will check it out"

"oh god alice this is so out of hand"

I guess Carslie had already have known the plan and came in with Edward" ready to go ladies"

"um sure" i was so confused. Edward just looked at me shocked, confused. I've never seen him look like that.

We arived at the Hospital, they took my blood, had me pee in a cup; i hated that.

And here we are sitting in the waiting room. Nervous and confused.

We must have been here and hour at least. Then here came Carslie "um bella, edward alic was right"

"how in the hell did this happen?" i basically shouted

" i explained it to edward, so i can explain it to you. well its happend once befor in the eary 1900's around edwards time. a human girl was raped by a newly change vampire and se ended up pregnant. well, um if a vampire male has never had sex to released anything, it still is in them, not aging just like us."

"what about the baby" i cut him off.

"the baby is born human and within 5 or 6 years it becomes a vampire, well thats what happened to the other baby"

"so we will end up with a vampire preschooler" wow. this still didn't seem to sink it.

"yes thats correct, bella do you guys mind coming back for and ultrasound?"

"we would love to" edward said. he now no longer had that weird look on his face. he was as happy as he was our wedding day.

"um sure" i said still looking at edward confused.

"bella arnt you happy were going to have a baby" it hit me like a ton of bricks. oh my god I'm pregnant. not only but with edward baby.

"oh my god" i was happy, i swear jasper was here somewhere making me happy. i would have figured that i would be sad and angry. but i wasn't. tears started to slowly run down my cheeks. "edward, a baby!!"

"yes bella, our baby" he held me tight for a few minutes then we went back in the room where charslie was.

"no bella, you cant be changed until after the baby, you know that don't you" charslie said as i was laying down on the bed.

"yes, but it will all be worth it" He started rubbing a cool clear jelly on my flat belly, witch wasn't going to stay flat much longer. He started rubbing my stomach with the ultra sound machine.

"look there it is" Edward said knowing what he was looking for.

"its just a ting dot"

"its not even close to being formed yet, silly bella"

"well i think were good. i was just checking" charslie said wiping the jelly off my stomach.

"LETS GO HOME AND TELL THE OTHERS" i said.


	4. 7 month shopping

sorry i guess i have been spelling carlisle wrong. sorry about that.

chapter 4

We got into the Volvo and headed home. I didn't know what to do, should i tell charlie first or what. all i knew was that Alice was going to freak, even though she already knew. i know she just wants me to tell her myself I'm pregnant. I didn't know if the others knew yet, what were they going to say? "Edward, do the others know?"

"no its just between us four for now, Esme is going to be so happy"

"what and when should we tell charlie?"

"i don't know but i think we should hold off a little, i know he is still no happy about the marriage, even though he won't say it to our face."

"oh yea" and by then we were home. i could see Alice looking out the window with the biggest smile on her face. it made me smile too. i was happy, i as going to have a baby...Edward's baby.

"are you ready to face Alice, dear"

"we can avoid it" i said with laugh in my throat. As soon as i stepped out of the car Alice was by my side.

"well do you guys have something to tell me...and the others"

"oh yes i think we do" Edward said with my favorite smile.

I grabbed his hand"Alice! WERE PREGNATE!"

"OH YAY NEICE SHOPPING"

"oh Alice, not yet"

"fine" she said with a frown, but i know she was thinking of it. she was defiantly smiling behind that sad face.

We walked inside and only Emmet and jasper were there watching something on TV. that was no importance to me.

"Esme, Rose can you come down here. we have something to tell you" Edward said in his normal voice. they were down in a flash.

"what is it Edward?" Esme questioned.

"everyone" by now Alice was jumping with burst of joy."Bella and i, were having a baby!"

"isn't is GREAT" Alice shrieked.

"we congrats bro" Emmet said patting his back.

"oh Bella" Esme came to me and gave me a hug if she could have cried she would have.

"how?" rose said. she seemed to be somewhat jealous

Alice jumped to the chase "well. if a vampire male never releases anything and is a virgin, the um..sperm still live in him, no aging"

"wow" jasper said.

"I'm sure glad you never hooked up with Tanya then" Emmet said holding back his loud laugh. I blushed deep red and that just made him burst out.

"oh Bella you have to let me babysit" Rosalie said, taking me in a hug. i was shocked with her affection.

"oh roes of course!" she smiled just like everyone else was doing. they were all so happy.

7 months later

-----------------------------------

" jeez Bella, got a watermelon stuck up your shirt of what" Emmet asked. no matter what i did he was giving me a hard time. i have to admit i was huge. it was hard so sleep right i usually had to do it sitting up on Edwards lap. i was due May 14th carlisle said. i was closer than i thought. so close that Alice couldn't wait any longer, we were going shopping today. thank god Edward was coming with, i don't know what i would do if he wasn't.

"Bella are you sure you want to do this" edward asked rubbing my buddha belly, well that's what Emmet called it.

"yes, are baby is coming in less than two months, and we haven't got a nursery"

"ok but do you need a wheelchair?"

"you better reinforce the wheels" Emmet laughed

i blushed and Edward gave him a dirty look.

"OK lets go guys!" Alice bounded down the stairs with a huge pink notebook full of papers

"whats that?"

"oh just some ideas for the baby's room"

"oh jeez Alice."

"Bella this is going to take awhile, i really think you should get a wheelchair" Edward said concerned. "Bella you can barley make it down the stairs, i really think you need one" he was right i did need one, i didn't care how stupid i looked.

"yea i really do think i need one" He was shocked by me giving in so easy. And he gave me a kiss on the lips, he had to bend over more now that i coulden't stand on tippy toes.

"Guys we are already running late, lets go." as usual Edward picked me up and carried me to the car, being as careful as possible.

On the was to Seattle the baby started kicking hard. it made me sick. i put my head on Edwards chest and fell asleep.

When I awoke Alice was standing there ready with the wheelchair. "come on Bella"

"let me help her" Edward picked me up out of the car and sat me down.

"here we go i said" not sure if i was ready for what was to come.

--------------------------------

thanks guys for reading this

ill be up with chaper 5 asap


	5. surprise

chapter 5

i dont own anything

sorry about all the spelling and grammar errors i just get so into writing the story i don't pay attention.

We were here and the mall. I braced myself in the chair as we entered Gymboree. Alice ran back to the little girl section, as Edward and I followed. Before I knew it the a whole cart was full, and she was starting on another.

"Wow, Alice are you sure we need all that?" Edward asked. I could tell he had never been around a baby. i chuckled a little inside.

"Alice this is my baby, I get to help." I actually wanted to shop, well because it wasn't for me but it was for my baby.

"Are you finding everything" The saleswoman asked, somewhat shocked by the amount of stuff we had in our carts.

"Are we ever" Alice laughed.

"If you need anything, I'm Megan. Just give a shout."

"We will" i said wanting her to go away. I looked past her and saw the cutest outfit ever it was a tiny little yellow hoodie, with a little rubber duck shirt, and matching yellow pants. "Oh Edward look!"

"Bella that is perfect" Edward and Alice said in unison.

"I think yellow will be her color" Alice said cheerfully.

"Yes, I agree"

"Defiantly"

"Ok guys i think we are done here lets go check out some furniture" We went to the cashire and paid.

"Wow. Alice you think we got enough?"

"No, but this will do for now" Alice said with a sheepish grin.

"Alice, do you really think a surprise is good for her?" Edward stated. Wait he has to be reading her mind.

"Shhhhh. Edward now you went and messed all the fun."

"What?" I was lost. I usually was when this sort of think happened.

"Oh Bella it's nothing, just a little shower thing"

"You mean a baby shower?"

"Well yes"

"Oh gosh Alice."

"Bella, dear. Don't worry it's going to be fun" Fun? I didn't think Edward would think of this sort of thing as fun. But then Guys couldn't come the baby showers.

"You don't have to be there." By now we were back at the car: Alice was loading the bags into the trunk, while Edward helped me in the backseat. He dropped the subject.

"So what kind of room are you thinking of, Love?"

" I'm not sure, but I like Yellow and Pink"

"Oh YAY." Alice said. "That it just what I was thinking. See look here" she plopped her book onto Edwards lap and said " Just like this, with the round crib and all"

"Oh, Alice we love it." I truly did.

Alice knew right what to get once we got the the furniture store. We were in and out in less than a hour. Alice had it shipped to our house. Finally it was time to go home, I was exhausted; even though it was only 3:30, I was tired.

I fell asleep on the way back, because the last think I remember was Edward and Alice talking about something. I woke up on our bed to Edward kissing my face. "Bella your guests are here"

"What? Who?"

"The baby shower, its now"

"Oh I better change, be right back Baby" I changed to my pink Baby on Board hoodie and some sweat pants. It was still better than what I had on before.

As we walked downstairs. I saw a crowd of people, I remember some of the faces from out wedding. Then they noticed me "CONGRADULATIONS" they all said in unison.

We were there talking and opening gifts. Then it hit me, I was having this baby now.

"Bella are you okay?" A few asked.

"OH No, OH no, Alice go get Edward, NOW" Esme was at my side in a heartbeat. Alice dropped what she had in her hands and ran out the door.

OUCH. This really hurt. "Esme, we need to go!"

"I know. Edward is coming and then we will take you to the hospital right away" By now all the guest were standing around me, shocked, some panicked. Just then Edward burst through the doors, with Alice right on his tail.

"Bella. are you ok?" I wasn't, they were coming harder now.

"Edward. Lets. Go." He picked me up and put me in the Volvo. Esme and Alice hopped in the front seats, and Rosalie hopped in next to Edward and I.

"Bella its going to be ok" Rosalie said.

We were at the hospital, withing seconds. Carlisle was there waiting with a nurse and a wheelchair.

Thanks so much guys, ill hurry and get the next up


	6. PUSH

Ok here it is.  
thanks all of you who read this  
I OWN NOTHING   
--------------------------------------  
chapter 6 

I was in the wheelchair and into the delivery room before i knew it. 

"Bella, I'm going to need to check how far you are dialated. ok?" Carlisle said putting on latex gloves. "Ok. Bella you are going fast and its 7cm I don't think we have time for the meds." 

"oh, ouch" My contractions were getting much faster, and by now the whole family was in the room. 

"OH i got the video camera" Alice said holding up and camera, I guess she was recording this. I didn't care i was in way too much pain. 

Jasper and Emmet left, I knew they couldn't stand this sort of stuff. Rose, Esme, Alice, and Edward were there. Edward was holding my hand and wiping my forehead with a rag. Rose was there in the corner with Alice, she had a huge smile on here face. 

"Carlisle, you should check Bella again. The baby is going to come soon." I could tell Alice had seen the future. 

Carlisle checked me and said "OK Bella your going to need to push soon. Were close." 

"OH OH OH OUCH" I started crying, the pain was so much. Being changed couldn't even be this bad. 

"Bella your doing great love" Edward gave a reassuring smile. 

"Ok Bella you need to push." I pushed with all my might.  
For about 20 minutes, I was pushing and breathing and crying. 

The the pressure stopped, All I heard was a little cry, but it was a strong one. I opened my eyes and say the most wonderful thing ever, there was my daughter. My baby, Elizabeth. "Oh Edward look!" I said as Carlisle gave me my baby. 

"She is perfect!" Esme said, looking as if she was crying. 

"OH YAY IM AN AUNT." Rose was happy, she too looked as if she was crying 

Alice held the camera to Edward and my face. "Oh such a happy family." 

Edward took Elisabeth in shaky arms. "There you go Daddy." 

"Oh Bella the is the prefect combination of us, she has your eyes, my nose, and my hair." He would be in tears if he could have. 

Alice left and came right back in with Charlie. "Oh Bella." Charlie was crying. 

"Do you want to hold her?" Edward asked Charlie. 

"YES" Edward handed our baby over to her grandpa. 

"Bella, Edward. She is perfect!" 

After everyone got a turn holding my baby, I was eager to take her back. 

"Carlisle said we can leave in the morning" 

"oh Edward look!" Elizabeth was smiling at us. Edward took her from me so I could sleep. I get to take my daughter home tomorrow. 

When I woke up the next morning, and Carlisle came in to take out my IV. I hadn't even noticed I had one. "Are you ready to

go home Bella? Alice has a surprise waiting for you at home." 

"Where is Edward and Elizabeth?" I really didn't care about anything else. 

"Oh he took her to the nurse for a check up." 

"Oh ok, when will they be back?" 

"Bella calm down, they will be back very soon." As he said that here came Edward and our baby. She was screaming at the top of her little lungs. 

"I'm still not sure what to do Bella." 

"Oh let me see her!" My mother instincts were well in full effect. "Aw she is hungry." 

"How would you like to feed her?" Carlisle asked. 

"I would like to bottle feed. If that's not a problem." 

"No none at all. Ill be right back." Carlisle left and returned quickly with a warm bottle. "Here you go, Ill leave you guys in

peace. Oh and Bella tell me as soon as your ready to leave." 

"I think after this we will be more than ready." 

"Ok, Ill be back soon." I was feeding her her bottle, Edward just sat there next to me looking at her then me then back again. 

"I couldn't have asked for anything more perfect." He gave me a kiss on the cheek. Elizabeth smiled. 

"Oh Edward, I love you." I started crying, tears were running down my face. I wasn't sad; I was happy, more happy than I have ever been in my life. 

We were done feeding and ready to go home. I changed and got all if Elizabeth's stuff ready to go. "Ready?" Edward asked. And i was. 

"Definitely" Elizabeth was already in her car seat, and jacket; we were ready to go. 

When we arrived at home everyone was waiting on the porch for us. "YAY, they are here" Alice and Rose said. 

"Oh Bella we have a surprise for you." I totally forgot until now. 

"Bella! You lost the buddha belly, what am I going to tease you about now?" Emmet laughed. 

"Oh Bella can I hold her?" Rose was begging. I gave up my baby, and was being dragged by Alice upstairs to the empty room

next to ours. 

"Are you ready?" Alice said. Edward opened the door. It was my yellow and pink nursery, it wasn't empty anymore. And there was my mom sitting there waiting. 

"Oh Bella I am so happy!" She took me in a huge hug. 

"Mom? How did you get here?" 

"Oh Esme called and tole me the news, I just had to come. Hey, where is she." Mom said looking around me and at Edward. 

"Rose has her." 

"Well I want to see her." As if on cue Rose and Emmet came up the stairs with my baby. "OH" She shrieked."Bella! OH MY GOD!" She said taking her form Rose. She started to cry. "Whats her name?" 

"It's Elizabeth Marie Cullen" Edward and I said together.

"Bella, Edward I am so happy for you!"

----------------------------

ok guys ill update soon(tomorrow), as for now enjoy because im totally tired


	7. precious

chapter 7

Later that day after all the visitors left, "I'm tired!"

"Bella, dear. Ill watch Elizabeth and you go take a nap." Esme offered taking Elizabeth form my arms,

"Ok. Thanks so much Esme." I walked p stairs and laid in bed. "God. This would be so much easier if i were a vampire." I knew Edward was in the bathroom, back from hunting. He heard me.

"Bella, If I change you I'm afraid you will want to hurt Elizabeth."

"Edward. You said its harder to want to kill someone, if you love them."

"Yes Bella. I know I promised as soon as we got back from the honeymoon, but as you know we couldn't"

"Ed.." I was cut off.

"I want to change you soon, because our baby will soon be one of us and if you're not, she will have to bury her mommy. Ill talk to Carlisle. Because Bella I want you FOREVER." I was totally shocked with him giving in.

"OH Edward." I gave him a kiss witch lead to more. But we couldn't because of my just having a baby condition.

"Mm Bella take a nap" Oh how I loved that crooked smile. I was out as soon as my head it the pillow. I dreamed about Elizabeth a little vampire with her vampire parents. Her skin sparkling in the sun. I awoke to the sound of a cry, and I was up and at my baby, faster than Edward was. Someone must have put her in her cradle next to me.

"Oh baby, don't cry mom is here."

"She is hungry." Jasper said walking into the room with Alice.

"Oh Ill get her bottle!" Alice jolted out the door. We all started heading down the stairs when Alice met me half way. "Here" she handed me the bottle.

"aw here you go baby." I said as I put the bottle in her mouth.

"Um Bella, can I try." Edward asked.

"Yes, of course." I handed Elizabeth over to Edward along with her bottle. "There you go, just like that." I could tell he sill wasn't sure what to do.

"Hey witch one is the mommy I can't tell" We could all tell Emmet was near. Rose gave him a dirty look. "Oh I mean good job Edward."

"Hey, Emmet where is you leash." Edward snapped back.

"Dude, that's not cool"

"You can sure serve it but you can't take it."

"Bella, be quiet."

"Be nice." Esme said ascending up the stairs. "Oh Edward you are going to be the best Daddy ever."

"I agree" Alice, Carlisle, and I said at the same time. Edward smiled.

"Bella! Look she is asleep."

"Oh lets take her and put her in her cradle." We walked upstairs, while the others went off on their own separate ways. "I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed me on the cheek.

"Will you talk to Carlisle tonight"

"Yes" He put Elizabeth in her cradle. And we just watch her sleep.

"Bella, Carlisle is home. I'm going to go talk to him, I will right back." He gave me a kiss on the cheek before he left. For the rest of the time Edward was talking to Carlisle I just watched Elizabeth sleep. She started to stir in her cradle then let a massive scream.

"Oh. Baby, whats wrong. Its ok." I tried to comfort her as I picked her up. I searched her over to find out that she had a poopie diaper. "Oh Eww, baby." How can something so cute a precious make something so stinky and gross. I took her into her nursery and put her on her changing table and changed her. Esme walked in.

"How is everything going?" She asked.

"Good, and stinky." I laughed.

"Oh Elizabeth reminds me so much of my son. So tiny and helpless. Bella you are so lucky."

"Thank you Esme." I was lucky. I finished changing her diaper and put her in her crib. And went to go take a shower. The hot water tan over my skin and it felt so good. I heard the door open, "Edward?"

"Bella, can I come in" I knew he knew the answer because in just seconds he was naked and in the shower. "I talked to Carlisle."

"And"

"He says that it would be best to change you soon, because we haven't had out "visitors" yet, and they could come at anytime and Alice might not see it. So in the next week."

"What about Elizabeth?"

"Bella she smells like a vampire."

"oh really?"

"Yes"

"Well then soon it is."

sorry about not getting it updated yesterday, things came up and I didn't get around to it.


	8. changes

Chapter 8

Three days have passed and We were all in our room: Edward, Carlisle, and I.

"Bella I am going to give you some pain medication, ok?"

"ok" He put the needle into my arm and pushed the liquid in.

"Ok." Edward answered Carlisle thoughts.

"Bella, I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed me tenderly and put his face near my neck. He let out a sigh, I knew he was nervous. Then he bit me, I felt his teeth go into my skin. Followed with intense fire. I tried my best to hold in my screams, but i couldn't. He was there comforting my brushing the hair out of my face

"Shh, Bella it will be over soon." He was right the pain medication was setting in. I could finally gather my thoughts.

"Edward, Don't leave my side."

"Bella, I won't I will stay here the whole time. Esme, Alice, and Rosalie will be more than happy to take care of Elizabeth."

"Ok, I love you." The pain still wasn't totally gone. But a little more bearable. Jasper and Carlisle walked in.

"I do think she needs more." Jasper told Carlisle.

"Bella would you like to sleep trough most of this." I nodded. Carlisle stuck two huge needles into my arm, one for pain and the other to put me to sleep. I slowly drifted off to sleep.

I woke up screaming. "Carlisle" Edward called. He again came in to put me to sleep.

This happend eight or nine times, until I woke up and the pain was starting to wear off. "Bella?" Edwards soft Musial voice called to me. "Bella its over"

"It is?"

"Yes Bella, you did great." I could tell he hadn't changed, He did stay by my side the whole time. He kissed me very passionetly. Then he started talking off my dirty clothes and I started taking off his. He just rubbed my now perfect body, kissing every inch of it. I started moaning, things were heating up.

Esme burst in "Are..AHHH. OK." She had Elizabeth in her arms. I could tell she thought something was wrong. She shut the door, I could her here. "OH MY GOD!"

"How come I didn't hear her coming?" Edward asked putting his clothes on." Its like my powers were blocked, Bella do you think this could be your powers?" I didn't know. "Bella we should get dressed to see Carlisle."

"What is Esme gonna think." That's about all I was worried about, and my baby. "I want to see Elizabeth but I don't know what Esme will say."

"Bella" He said as he took me in a hug. "This is not her first walk in, it has happened many many time before with Alice and Jasper, and Emmet and Rose."

"Oh" That made me feel a little bit better. Just then Alice came in with Elizabeth, she handed her to me. She looked so much bigger.

"Oh baby, Mommy missed you so much."

"And so did Daddy." Edward said giving her a kiss on her cheek. She started making this face then we could all smell it. "Aww you poopied." Edward said taking her form me. Alice looked stunned.

"She never dose that without thinking about it, I can always see when that coming, It seemed blocked."

"Ah Alice" Edward said changing her diaper. " I think Bella's power is to block others powers.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I couldn't hear Esme's thoughts right before she walked in on us."

"OH" Alice laughed. "Bella don't worry, it has happened many times before. She wont say anything to you about it ok."

"Alright."

a week later

-

It is so much better taking care of a baby when you don't have to sleep. And I was rather good at hunting.

Carlisle said my powers were to block others powers, but I should learn to control it.

-

ok i know that was way short but im on my break(from school) and i have to get back, so i will update VERY soon. and will try to make it longer.


	9. two year old

chapter 9

2 years later(I know its a big jump but the inbetween stuff would have gotten boring)

"ma'ma" Elizabeth called reaching up towards me with a messy spaghetti face.

"Hang on baby, mommy's got to clean your messy face."

"HAHA, but DADDY DOSN'T" Edward shouted as he ran into the kitchen taking her out of her highchair and running her outside. I could hear her laughing and giggling the whole way.

"yay, Daddy? We flying?"

"Yes baby, your a airplane."

"Edward, Lizzie come back here. Your a messy girl" I chased them out to the yard. The sun was out, we all three were sparkling. Carlisle said she would not change until near five but she is already starting. I was told not to worry.

I wiped her face, and took her inside to change her shirt. "I wanna wear aunt Alice shwirt." Lizzie and Alice were best friends and they often had the same clothes.

"Baby, we don't know what Aunt Alice is wearing because she left early this morning to hunt with Rosie, Jasper, Emmet. and Papa."

"Where gama?" Lizzie asked holing her hands up questioned.

"Well I don't know lets go find her." I did know where she was, she was doing laundry.

"Do you want Daddy to come, you little stinker?" Edward said coming down the hall.

"yesses, shhhhh. Gama hiding." She said running sneekly down the hall. We let her run along. Looking for Esme. Edward and I rarely had any "moments" because we had a two year old who liked to sleep in bed with us. So we took advantage of any time we had.

"Oh mama." Edward said seductively.

"mmm" Things were just starting to heat up when Esme came up stairs with a naked Lizzie.

"Ma'ma all naked"

"I see that where are your clothes?"

"She came do to the laundry room like this." Esme told me taking her into her room witch was now a dark purple and a pumpkin orange and care bears all over, Lizzie and Alice both picked it out. "Ok Lizzie what do you want to wear?"

Lizzie stood there for a while thinking. Then she stopped. "Aunt Awice?" Just then the front door opened and Alice and the rest came in. Her senses were getting stronger. She ran down the hall and the stairs, we more slowing one foot after the other down the stairs to Alice.

"Hey there girly!" Alice shouted.

"Lets go get dressed." Lizzie said taking Alice's finger and pulling her up stairs to her room. Sure enough they both came out wearing the same clothes.

"Oh her other clothes are in the kitchen closet." Alice said to Edward and I.

"But how?" Edward asked

"I think Elizabeth is changing rather quick. She should be full vampire with in the next few months." Carlisle said coming up the stairs, followed by the rest.

"A two year old vampire, WOW!" Rose said thinking back of all of Lizzie's crazy things and fits.

"Rosie" Lizzie said at Rosalie's feet.

"What pumpkin?"

"Can we watch a mobie?" that was there thing they watched movies together. Lizzie had a special thing with everyone. She played games with Emmet. Cooked and "helped" clean with Esme. Did ornery things around the house with Jasper. And read with Carlisle. And for Edward and I, we got all the stuff in between.

"yes, witch one?"

"um, lwets go see." Lizzie said pulling Rosalie off bt the finger.

"Why don't you guys come to my office and we will talk." We followed Carlisle into his office. " Bella we know that you had no problem with being around humans because you can block that sense form yourself, but Elizabeth on the other hand could have problems but Bella you can block this. And Edward I have a feeling that she will be able to read thoughts too, but that is just a guess."

"How long do you really think this will happen, the changing?" Edward asked still worried about his baby becoming a vampire, even though we talked about this sense she was born. And came to realize that it was going to happen and there was no way around it.

"Well it all somewhat started a month ago, when she could tell you guys were coming back form hunting and you were still a few miles away. And even there before that she started sparkling in the sun."

"Well. We all are going to have to deal with this as a family." and that I truly believed.

"Well you guys go along, I have to do some paperwork."

We left the room and Edward dragged me into ours. "Mmm, back to where we started." Edward grabbed me around the waste and threw me onto the bed that was covered with stuffed animals, he quickly tossed them out of the way.

"oh" I breathes out as Edward started to undress me and I him. I threw the blankets over us keeping in mind that we had a two year old.

"Oh Bella." Edward said sliding into me.

"oh mmmm"

"Its been to long"

"Much to long"

I grabbed the back of his head and slammed it into mine locking a strong tense kiss. He pulled away then tossed me over onto my stomach and I knew what he had in mind, doggie style. He grabbed my hips and pushed roughly into me. I had to have something to grab onto. I looked around and all I could really do was grab onto the headboard. I was moaned so loud i had to turn off everyone else's extra senses but mine and Edwards. He slowed his pace and I could feel his cold liquid run inside me.

We laid down, and I my head on his chest. If our hearts could beat they would be going crazy now. Just then "MOMMY! Emmet is gonna get me." Lizzie rushed into the room running up to the bed followed by Emmet with a monster "I'm gonna get you face".

"WOAH, Lizzie lets leave mommy and daddy alone." He knew just what went on. And no longer had a playful face but more like a "oh mu god" kinda of face. He picked up Lizzie and threw her over his shoulder and turned around. "Come on lets go scare Grandma."

"Yes, muhahahaha" Lizzie tried best at her little naught laugh.

"That was close" I told Edward.

"Come on we better go stop them, Jasper is gonna get into this too.

sorry it took long, ill be up with10 as soon as i can


	10. broken things

ok guys i know it has been forever and im sorry i just have been VERY VERY busy working and school. But if you keep reviewing i will keep updating.

chapter 10

"Emmet how about we don't teach Lizzie these naughty things" Edward told Emmet as he handed over Lizzie to her daddy..

"NO. NO. NO. I WANNA GO PLAY!" Lizzie screamed and kicked and thrashed her arms around. Edward could not hold her anylonger without hurting her. He put her down trying not to drop her.

"ELIZABETH MARIE CULLEN. YOU CALM DOWN NOW." I told her in my strongest tone. We did not believe in spanking, one because it taught bad morals, and to if we did we might hurt her even more than we meant to.

"Do you want to go in time out." Edward said nealing down by her side while she stood there with her arms folded just like Emmet does when her gets mad.

"NO NO NO" she yelled stomping running into the kitchen. Then all of the sudden there was a crash. A very loud crash. Edward, Emmet, and I ran into the kitchen with our vampire speed. A kitchen table chair was crashed laying on the floor in lots of tiny little pieces.

"Lizzie what happened?" I asked not taking my eyes off the broken chair.

She just stood there in shock, scared, not knowing what to do. "Oh no. Mommy I broke it." She looked at me with worried eyes.

"Baby, did you push the chair into the wall?"

"Yes, daddy."

The four of us just stood there looking at the broken chair, and then to each other. Then the others as if called came into the kitchen.

"Woah what happend?" Rose asked.

"Rosie, I broke the chair." Lizzie said scrunching her nose and doing her best to make a joke of it.

"Is my baby getting stronger." Esme asked picking Lizzie up.

"Yes ma'ma big and strong." she said stretching her arms into the air. We were all to shocked to be mad at all.

"Esme, I think we should have Carlisle check her out to see how far her changing is along."

"I wanna see papa." She said looking at Esme with a total serious look.

"Ok baby when he comes home, why don't you go play in your room while we all talk."

"Otay" she said as Esme stood her on the ground, and she ran up stairs faster than most two year old should. We knew this was going to be soon. Much sooner than we thought.

sorry so short like i said i a busy person 


End file.
